Amarna House
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: Bella is captain of the Darmouth cheerleading squad and is in her final year. Edward is fresh out of Dartmouth, only graduation the year before, and is now the new Football Coach. What happens when Bella's sorority mum dies and Edward replaces her?
1. Prologue

**BPOV. **

"BELLA! BELLA!" The hoarse voice of my friend and fellow cheerleader Angela caused me to turn around. Angela was running up to me, tears streaming down her face, sadness etched over her face and looking close to being hysterical. I'd never seen her in such a state since I'd met her which caused me to be immediately concerned for my dear friend.

I'd been running around the indoor track, preparing myself for the intense training I'd be putting my squad through for the upcoming cheerleading year, when Angela had come in. I was low running to meet her to see what was wrong.

"What is it angie?" I asked hurridely. No need to beat around the bush.

"Dead. Dead. How can she be dead? She was here just yesterday! She can't be dead!" Angela rambled, seeming to be looking off into nowhere. Dead? Who was dead?

"Angie! CALM DOWN!" I practically screamed. I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her gently. I stared at her patiently while i watched her eyes start to focus on me. "Who died?"

"Your mum." She sad and started to bawl again. My face paled. I felt sick to my stomach. My 'mother' wasn't really my bialogical mother. She wasn't even really a mother figure, which sounded like a really crappy thing to say about her, but it was true. My dad had died when my mother was pregnant with me, in the line of fire.. he was a police chief in a small town called Forks, and my mother had died giving birth to me. Her name was Isobelle. She'd told the doctors, right before she died, that my dad had wanted me to be named Isabella, in fact, they were her dying words.

I ended up in an orphanage. Now when you hear about orphanages being run by nice maternal parents, thats mostly a load of shit. Throughout my 16 years in various orphanages, i never once encounted any maternal people. The people that took care of us were mean and just wanted the money and acknowledgment that came along with orphaning children. I'd never really had any friends throughout my childhood, just one, Angela. I'd met angela at the second house i was in, when i was five years old. She was quiet but smart, and so was i, so we naturally ended up bonding quickly. When i got moved houses, she did with me. I don't know if its fortunate or not that we never got adopted, but im glad we got to stick together. When i got here, at dartmouth, me and angela met Renee.

Renee was flaky, full of energy, always ready to try new stuff. She was our soroity mum. At dartmouth, we lived in Amarna house, where all the rest of us cheerleaders lived. There were 15 cheerleaders in Amarna house, me being the captain. I had joined the cheerleading team here at darmouth as soon as i got here, having done it in high school and absolutely loving it. I met renee two days later and she filed for adoption three days later. The woman acted on impulse, obviously. She was more my friend than my mother but we loved each other nevertheless. Everyone else at the house loved her, too. Even the boys.

Tears streamed down my face as i remembered some of the good times we had, like the time Renee had snuck booze onto the grounds and got drunk with me and Angie in my room two weeks after i'd arrived at dartmouth. We had been talking about how old we were when we first got drunk, things like that, when Angie and I both said we'd never been drunk before, we'd never really had the time with all the studing we did and extra chiricular things we did for extra credit, not that was every money to buy the alcohol or the 'fake id's' to buy it. Or the time Renee had taken us to self defense classes, her new hobby of the month. It'd only lasted five weeks, but we learnt a lot. After that was tie dye classes, Renee wanted to make hippie shirts, said it would be fun and hilarious to walk around in. Me and Angie and followed her, laughing, and ended up walking out with bright pink, orange and yellow tie dyed shirts with a platted leather headband that Renee had pulled out of nowhere. The outfit actually looked really cool with out black skinny jeans and purple heels.

I hugged Angie fiercly, already thinking of some things we needed to do. Today, we would mourn. Tomorrow, we would have a party in her honer. I know, having a party instead of a funeral sounded like a really weird thing, but that was Renee. We'd had a talk about dying once, she'd said "when i die, kids, i want to be cremated, i want you to make an awesome, colourful memorial. I want you to stick it up, mourn for that day and then the next day, i want you to throw an awesome party, get fucking drunk, have some sex and then get on with your lives the next day when you have a massive hangover. I don't want you to think of me as dead, i want you to think of me as free. When i die, im going to be a free spirit, im going to go to all the places i never got to see like Egypt, and when im finished, if theres a heaven, ill send ya a message and ill go there and get me some hot celebrity to have some fun with. Who knows, maybe i'll see Elvis! Mamma wanna piece a that!" We'd laughed hysterical until we had tears running down our faces. I'd never really thought of her dying, it never seemed like it'd ever happen.

"What..hiccup.. are we going...hiccup... to do... hiccup?" Angie pulled away from my hug and looked me in the eyes as she asked her question. Both of our eyes were red and our faces were blotchy from the tears.

"We're going to do what she told us to do, Angie. We're going to make an awesome memorial, we're going to mourn and then tomorrow, we're going to throw her a party. When we get her ashes, we'll put them on the mantel and then we are going to get on with our lives. She's only dead physically, Angie, she's a free spirit now. She's on her way to Egypt, remember? And she's going to get her some Elvis." I said, a small smile coming across my lips. Angie giggled and this and both our tears slowed.

"Your right, you right. She wouldn't want us to be like this." Angie said she kept on smiling with a faraway look on her face, probably remembering some of the good times, just like i had."

We started walking back to our house where we'd start making a memorial and party invitations. There was heaps to do in very little time. It was when we were almost there that a thought occurred to me.

_Who was going to be our sorority mum?_

I wasn't prepared for what i encountered as i walked into the house.


	2. Rage

**BPOV.**

When i walked into the house, there was a man i vaguely recognized.

He was tall, like 6" 2, with wild bronze locks that stuck out in every direction and just begged you to run your fingers through them. He had a strong jaw, angular and defined, with the most perfect pair of lips right above. My god, i just wanted to forget my adopted mum and also one of my closest companions had just died and endless such face with him. Slutty, i know. He had a straight nose, with the smallest little ridge in it and the most expressive, deep, bright green eyes.

And he was looking directly in my eyes. I knew he knew i was checking him out. Fuck, he was fiiiiiiiine. I finally met his gaze, the lust was evident in them, just like i'm sure it was in my own eyes. I allowed myself a couple of seconds to eye fuck him before turning my gaze to the rest of the people in the room. My whole squad was there and they were all crying hysterically, well the girls were, the boys faces just looked haunted.

I had 12 girls on my squad; Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Victoria Lorenzo, Anabell Smith, Haylie Rayford, Alexia Triston, Amanda Watson and Jenna Bewford as well as 3 boys; Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Ben Cheyney.

I looked back over at the Gorgeous guy. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked. Okay, so i know that was really fucking cruel, but i could totally see myself falling for him and i didn't need that, not right now, i need to focus on getting my degree in education and keep my 4.0 GPA as well as keep this team going. This was my last year at Dartmouth and i was going to make sure it was the fucking best year yet.

"Edward Cullen." He said with slightly narrowed eyes and a clipped tone. He obviously didn't like my attitude with him, oh well.

"Alice's brother?" I asked, my tone slightly softening at the thought of Alice. She was a wonderful girl, she'd only just started her first year here at Dartmouth and had wanted to get into the cheerleading team straight away. She was, of course, fabulous.. as are all the people on my squad, so she got in straight away. Alice was continuously peppy and excited, always bouncing around the house as if she was on drugs. I'd actually asked if she was and she just laughed in my face and said no. We were already becoming great friends.

"Yes." He said. I think it saddened him to admit he was related to her, his done sounding tired and flat, almost defeated.

"I don't know why you sound like that's a disappointment or something. Alice is a great girl and fabulous at cheerleading, you should be beaming with pride to say your related to her, i know i would be." I looked over at Alice, her small figure and pointy black hair easily recognizable in our small crowded entry way. She beamed at me and gave me a grateful smile and then glared at the back of her brothers head.

"I guess a better question would be 'what are you doing here'?" i asked.

"Im your new sorority mum, or dad, or replacement or whatever." he said.

"What, you can't decide on one? And if your a replacement, you have big shoes to fill. No one can replace Renee." I said in a bitter tone. I knew i had no right to act like such a bitch but just the thought of someone replacing Renee fucked me of so much i just wanted to punch him. It wasn't his fault, i said to myself, practically chanting in my head to calm myself down. He was not the person who crashed into Renee, he's only here because the school asked him too.

"I hope you know, nothing will change that your here. We don't need babysitting. Your simply here so it doesn't look like our house is getting favored by Aro. If i want to walk around naked, i'm still going to. If we want to throw a party, we're still going to." Aro was Dartmouths headmaster and practically my dad. I don't know why, but he treated me like a daughter, you could see the adoration in his eyes when he looked at me. He even invited me to family events and his wife was almost like a mum to me. They were wonderful people. Remembering what i'd just said, i spoke before Edward could respond, by looking at his face.. i knew he was about to.

"Speaking of party's, we're having one tomorrow." I announced.

"No your not." Edward's voice was loud and strong. "Shouldn't you be mourning Renee? Especially because you were just talking about how awesome she was?"

My eyes narrowed into angry slits. I probably looked like a fucking cat or some shit but i was too fucked off to care. How fucking dare he tell me how I'm supposed to mourn? Rage rolled off me in waves, i was so angry i could feel my heartbeat in my ears and my fists clench so tight that i could feel the sting of my nails digging into my arms.

"Go upstairs. I think we better have this discussion in private. My room is up on the third floor, right next to yours." My voice was deadly calm but i knew everyone could hear the strained ferocity i was holding back. Even Edward knew it for he walked straight up the stairs without a word.

"Why ARE we having a party, Bells?" Rosalie asked me. She'd had a rough childhood, just like me and we had bonded. Everyone thought she was an uptight bitch who liked to sleep around but that was a load of shit. She was on of the sweetest people i knew and was practically my long lost sister. Thinking of our friendship since we both signed up for cheerleading our first year here calmed me down a bit, but not much.

"Because that what Renee wanted. She said she wanted us to mourn one day, party the next and then move on with our lives. She doesn't want us to mope around and be depressed and doing so would be very disrespectful to her memory. So we're going to mourn today, party tomorrow and then move on, just like we wanted. Do ya'll agree?" I asked.

"yeah, it's what Renee wanted." Rosalie agree, smiling slightly while everyone chimed in with "yea's" and "yup's"

"Kay, I'm going to get Edward to let us have a party. Do you think you guys can get any photo's or whatever you have of Renee for me, please?" I asked. Everyone ran up the stairs to their room while i headed up to my room.

**EPOV.**

I sort of wondered as i sat on Bella's bed, was i going to live?

I knew it was a really stupid and weird thing to think of, of course i was going to live, but the look in Bella's eye as she'd sent me up here was so feral and murderous that i didn't even attempt to argue with her, i knew if i did she'd fucking punch me or something. It was obvious she was holding back her rage so she didn't get violent. I idly wondered how someone could be so furious and look so glorious at the same time. I mean, even angry she looked like a fucking goddess.

I'd know her for three years, well not KNOWN known.. but sort of practically stalking her, and i'd never seen her look so angry and I've certainly never had her look at ME like that.

I'd only just graduated Dartmouth last year, coming out with a degree in physical education and was employed here as the football coach as soon as I'd graduated. It was only this morning that i'd gotten a call from Headmaster Volturi asking if i could Move into the Amarna house because their house mum had had a tragic car accident and died immediately. For some reason that only thing i could think about was 'i'll be living in the same house as Bella. Holy shit' which as sad because the news of someone's death should be a lot more important than that, but i'd had a major crush on Bella since she'd gotten to Dartmouth and i'd never even met her face to face!

Bella walked through the door then, interrupting my thoughts and successfully capturing my attention. I stood up off her bed and sort of just stared at her as she shut the door quickly, strode of to me and slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Um, ow." I mumbled. What the fuck had i done to deserve that?

"How fucking dare you!" She growly and pushed against my chest, causing me to stumble back a step and plop back down on the bed.

"How dare i what?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"How dare you tell me how i should mourn Renee! You know nothing about her or the relationship we shared. You fucking prick." She glared at me.

"Sorry." I said. She was right, i had no right to tell her how she should mourn or how long, i was out of line.

"We're having a party tomorrow." She said. She looked a hell of a lot more calm now which was a relief. I guess apologies really do help sometimes.

"I know i was out of line saying what i did, but you still aren't having a party here." No way was i going to be here when she had a party, especially when her room was right next to mine. She'd probably ended up fucking someone and I'd be able to hear the whole thing and I'd want to rip his head off, whoever he was.

"I always get what i want Edward, there's no point trying to go against me. There WILL be a party here tomorrow weather you let me or weather i ended up tying you up and putting duct tape over your mouth. Personally, I'd rather you just let me." She gave me the same lust-filled gaze she'd given me downstairs after she'd checked me up. It had been a shock to see her look at me like that when id spent three years pining after her, thinking she was unattainable because she was the cheerleading captain.

Bella walked to me and fucking SAT ON MY LAP! I knew straight away i was in trouble, my body was reacting and my mind was thinking of the multiple times id fantasized about Bella being in this exact position.

"Can i please have party here tomorrow, Edward?" The way her voice caressed me as she said my name was entirely too seductive to believe, like i was dreaming and i was going to wake up as soon as it got to the good part. She lifted her hands and placed them on my shoulders, running them down my chest until the settles on the side of either of my hips. She leant forward so that her mouth was right next to my ear when she said "Please, Edward?" and ground her center on my already-hard dick. I groaned as my hand went instinctively to her hips to keep her in place as i thrust up into her gently, causing another groan to rumble through my chest.

"No." I said weakly. I could feel my resolve slipping, even with the thoughts of other mens hands on her in my mind, i couldn't resist her. Her voice, her body, it was all pulling me in and i knew i'd give up soon but that didn't stop me from trying not to.

Bella moved her head slightly and started kissing down the right side of my jaw and grinding her hips into mine. We were both moaning, her more softy than i, as she continued to rock against me.

"Please?" She asked

"N-no." I said weakly. Bella kissed up the other side of my jaw and pulled my ear lobe into her mouth. I moaned again, loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands moved of their own volition as they moved up her sides and squeezed her breasts roughly. We moaned at the same time and began rocking into each other more forcefully and i knew i was dangerously close to orgasming which was very embarrassing. Okay, so i'd had a couple of handjobs, a blowjob and i've even had sex once but i certainly was experienced and i knew for a fact Bella was. She wasn't a slut but i knew she'd had a lot more experience than me.

Bella's right hand wound into my hair and pulled it so that my face was mere inches from hers and forcing me to look directly into her hooded eyes, and dugs the nails of her left hand into the small of back, making me buck my hips into hers at the same she ground down on me.

"Please, Edward?" The husky sound of her voice, the intense look in her eyes plus the pain and pleasure she was causing to erupt all over my body made me moan a strangled 'yes' and i , embarrassingly, came in my pants with the most intense orgasm I'd ever had rippled through me. White light practically blinded me and my orgasm tore through me making me shudder and moan as my face buried itself in Bella's neck and my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to me.

As my orgasm subsided i realized what I'd just done. I'd just dry humped Bella Swan until i came in my pants. I was a teacher at this school and she was still a student and i had just agreed to let her have a party where i may or may not end up witnessing or hearing Bella be intimate with other guys.. just for an orgasm. Somehow i couldn't get myself to regret it, I'd been wanting to do that for years and she was right, she was going to have it weather i wanted her to or not.

Bella pulled my face from her neck and gave me a small smile before pushing her lips against mine. Was it really dorky to say this was my first kiss? Because it was. I'd always believed that kissing was a personal thing and i couldn't bring myself to share something so personal with someone who i just wanted gratification from. To me, it'd just been about getting rid of some stres and tension without doing anything stupid like smoking or drugs.

I didn't have any problems with kissing Bella, though. It wasn't about stress relief with her, no, I would happily enter into a relationship with her.

I kissed Bella back with the same enthusiasm she gave me. It was amazing, somehow even more intimate that what we'd just done. It was like i could feel what she was feeling when we kissed, like i could feel this type of spark that made my entire body feel warm and tingly as soon as our lips touched. I could feel the lust in her kiss and a little bit of confusion as well but mainly just lust. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips and liked my bottom lip. My lips opened without hesitation and our tongue tangled in a dance for dominance.

I could feel myself getting hard again but Bella slowed the kiss and eventually pulled away.

"Thanks, Edward" She said, then hopped off me and walked out the door as if we'd been discussing maths or something as equally as boring, as if we weren't just dry humping each other and making out like teenagers. Reality started setting as i sighed and fell back against the bed.

There was only one thing i knew for certain, i was in some serious danger of falling for that girl.

**[A/N] **

**Hey, so leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Cheers.**


End file.
